


двое на кухне, не считая кота

by Alyssa_Noble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: очередное тихое утро в юриной квартире.текст написан для команды кумыса на фандомную битву 2019.





	двое на кухне, не считая кота

Юра просыпается и выключает будильник за минуту до сигнала. Медленно выныривает из глубин сна, пытается ухватить кусочек и задержать в памяти, но никак не удается. Понедельник является ему во всей своей красе, давит многочисленными делами и обязанностями.

У него стоят два будильника: на шесть и на шесть тридцать. И самый последний — на восемь часов, который орет голосом Фельцмана.

Юра решительно откидывает одеяло — уж лучше сразу встать, чем застрять еще минут на пятнадцать минимум. Потя недовольно смотрит на него, но потом переползает на нагретое хозяином место. Отабек рядом всё еще посапывает в подушку, взять и разбудить его просто не поднимается рука.

Они в Питере, и рано вставать Юре удается гораздо лучше, чем Отабеку — тот классическая сова, что предпочитает творить по ночам и в итоге засиживается до утра. И даже разница в три часа между Россией и Казахстаном тут не помогает.

Юра натягивает штаны и накидывает флисовую толстовку — потому что еще простудиться ему не хватало. Сейчас июнь, дни стоят дождливые, а в Юриной квартире всегда холодно.

Он шлёпает босыми ногами по голому полу — Отабек каждый раз грозится подарить ему ковер, но времени пойти и выбрать всё никак не хватает, ведь не будет же он переть такой сувенир прямо из Алматы, хотя с него и станется.

Когда Отабек приезжает к нему, то завтраком Юра занимается сам, а вот ужин ложится на плечи гостя. Специально они не договаривались, просто так получилось. Точнее, Юра сначала пресек несколько галантных попыток принести ему завтрак в постель, заявив, что есть и спать предпочитает отдельно и в специально предназначенных для этого местах.

Он достает из холодильника творог и греческий йогурт для себя и варит овсянку на молоке для Отабека. Сам Юра её терпеть не может — пережрал в своё время каш из пакетика на всяких сборах. Творог он тоже ненавидит, но что уж тут поделать.

Юра хреново заботится о себе и довольно неплохо — об Отабеке, поэтому редкие моменты их совместного проживания идут на пользу обоим.

Он выносит коробку из-под пиццы — следы вчерашнего преступления — в прихожую вместе с остальным мусором, чтобы выкинуть перед уходом. Пиццу Юра может есть с любой начинкой, лишь бы была на тонком тесте, а Отабек не уважает разве что ананасы.

Юра решает, что можно дать Отабеку поспать часов до семи, но тот нарушает его планы, появляясь в дверях кухни в шесть сорок. Он в пижамных штанах, но завернут в клетчатый плед — лучшую защиту от прохладного утреннего воздуха.

Юра ворчит, что нормальные люди к завтраку одеваются, но это так привычно и по-домашнему, что даже говорить ничего не требуется.

У Отабека глаза всё еще сонные — узкие щелки с частоколом черных ресниц. Юра знает, что открываются они только после кофе, поэтому достает турку, не прекращая при этом ворчать.

Они сталкиваются возле шкафа с посудой, когда Отабек тянется за кружками. Он целует Юру — в шею и за ухо, трется об него и зарывается носом в светлые пряди. Юра показательно его отпихивает, но не так чтобы очень.

Он кидает пакетик с зеленым чаем в чашку с восточным орнаментом для себя и наливает кофе в кружку с подсолнухами для Отабека. Как Виктор однажды поведал по секрету, когда они с Юри заходили в гости, раньше это была Юрина любимая кружка, то есть он, можно сказать, её от сердца оторвал. Отабек Никифорову за это благодарен — сам он об этом не узнал бы даже, а тут еще и решился вопрос, что именно привезти в подарок в следующий раз.

Они завтракают в уютной тишине, но не в молчании — Юра проверяет соцсети, изредка что-то озвучивает Отабеку, а тот внимательно слушает, кивает лохматой после сна головой и ловит плед за краешек, когда тот начинает сползать. Потя терпеливо сидит под столом и ждет, когда же эти двуногие соизволят обратить внимание на кота в голодном обмороке.

Руки у Юры худые и вечно исцарапанные, с синими прожилками вен и выделяющимися косточками запястий. Отабек еще удивляется царапинам — Потя ведь спокойнейшее животное, откуда тогда такое богатство? Юра резонно отвечает, что он просто не видел те разы, когда им надо было идти к ветеринару.

На подоконнике стоит пышный букет из пионов — это Отабек вчера расстарался, пришлось сначала снимать наличные в банкомате и потом разменивать, чтобы купить такой у бабушек на рынке. Юра любит пионы — тёмно-розовые, махровые, — только вот в цветочных салонах их практически не бывает.

Остаток утра проходит в спешке и сборах — Отабек моет посуду, а Юра бежит в душ. Потом они меняются, и, пока Отабек бреется, Юра пытается одновременно накормить Потю, высушить волосы феном и запихнуть контейнеры с едой в рюкзак. На обед у них будет гречка и остатки той потрясающей курицы в кисло-сладком соусе, которую Отабек запекал на днях.

Прихожая в этой квартире маленькая, и они задевают друг друга локтями, пока пытаются натянуть леопардовые кеды и байкерские ботинки. Высохшие волосы лезут Юре в глаза и щекочут Отабеку нос.

Юра матерится — опять просрал очередную резинку для волос, и Отабек молча достает откуда-то из недр своей куртки новую из только что распечатанной пачки. Юра клятвенно обещает стать основателем новой религии — алтынизма — и быть её главным и единственным последователем.

Хлопая себя по карманам, они проверяют: деньги, телефоны, ключи — всё ли с собой взяли. И коньки с кроссовками в рюкзаках, конечно, куда же без них.

Свежевыбритый Отабек пахнет так, что Юра не удерживается и тянется за поцелуем, хотя времени у них и так нет. На вкус он как зубная паста и чёрный кофе и еще немного чего-то своего, Отабечьего.

Потя провожает хозяев и запрыгивает досыпать обратно в неубранную постель, когда дверь закрывается и щёлкают оба замка.

В Юриной квартире всегда холодно, но когда приезжает Отабек, то становится немного теплее.


End file.
